Jealousy
by Mariah0320
Summary: NejixTenten KibaxTenten. There is no way. But it's true Neji is jealous. He will not stand for this, or will we. Jealousy is bad. Bad at summary sorry. But not everything is as bad as it seems please read.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto**

**(A/N: Alright here is chapter one of Jealousy. Hope you like it please review. By the way the Jennicka in my last story isn't the same one in this story.)**

**Thought in ****_italics._**

* * *

It was a nice summer day in Hidden Leaf Village. Naruto was eating ramen, Sasuke was training (yes Sasuke is back). Sakura was with Tsunade and Neji and Tenten were training like usual. Both of them were getting tired so they decided to pack up and continue at night. Neji always waited for Tenten to finish packing up and leave. Plus he liked to watch her bend down to get her weapons (you pervert). But today was different, Kiba showed up at their training grounds. "Hey Tenten-kun, hey Neji" Kiba said joyfully. _'Why did he say Tenten-kun'_ Neji thought to himself, getting a little angry at the comment. "Are you ready Tenten-kun" Kiba asked nicely.

"Yup, see you later Neji". Tenten said nicely as she held Kiba's hand.

They walked of the training fields, '_Since when does dog boy hold Tenten's hand'_ Neji thought to himself. "Hello my youthful rival" said a very energetic Lee.

"Lee do you know why Tenten was holding Kiba's hand".

"Oh, you haven't heard? Tenten and Kiba go out." Neji looked at the second green beast of the hidden leaf village. _'She never said anything'_ thought Neji a little hurt that she wouldn't tell him. Then he got mad thinking _'he's touching my tenten' _even though he never made any claim to her or went on a date every buddy usually doesn't try anything. Neji was so mad he didn't even pay attention to the youthful speech was giving. He just ran off with his byakugon on full blaze. "Neji where-" that's all Neji heard before he was out of hearing range. He didn't even notice Sasuke and Jennicka making out on the bench(Jennicka was a ninja from the hidden sand village. But she moved to the hidden leaf and Temari hooked her and Sasuke up. She had blond hair and blue eyes, she was alright in his eyes). He saw Tenten and Kiba 10 meters away with his byakugon. He stopped when he noticed they were at Tenten's door.

"Do you want to come in?" she asked Kiba nicely.

"Sure." They walked into her house. Neji watched from outside with his byakugon as Tenten went in the kitchen and came back with tea. She put it down and sat next to Kiba. Kiba put his arm around Tenten's neck and gave her a gentle kiss. Neji couldn't hold back anymore so he...

**TBC**

* * *

**(A/N: Alright that was chapter on. Chapter 2 will be up tomorrow, sorry for all the Kiba Tenten more Tenten Neji later in the story. Please review).**


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto**

**(A/N: Alright here is chapter 2 . Hope you like please review.)**

* * *

Neji couldn't hold back anymore so he threw a kunai at her door. Tenten and Kiba stopped and went to the door, when they opened the door there was a kunai there. '_Only one person has those kind of kunai's '_ she thought. "Oh, I reminded I got to get home".

"Alright. I'll see you later" she said with a smile.

"Bye" and with that he gave her a kiss on the check and diapered in a poof of smoke.

When Kiba was gone Tenten said "Come on out Neji", Neji hoped out of the bushes he was hiding in. "Why did you throw a kunai at my door" she said with a smirk.

"Hn" was his usual reply, he was trying not to give her a hint. Tenten just glared. "Fine I saw Kiba mauling you and I threw the kunai at your door".

"Neji he wasn't mauling me we were kissing, he's my boyfriend. By the way how did you know we were kissing were you spying".

"Well I better get home, bye" and with that he diapered in a poof of smoke.

**The next day...**

Tenten meat Neji at their usual training grounds like every day. "Ready" he said coldly as usual. And with that they started training. Ten hours later while they were still training Kiba showed up like he did yesterday, but this time earlier. "Hey Tenten-kun and Neji. I would have came by later but the Hokage wants to see the three of us." He said with a smirk on his face like usual. Neji was a little surprised but since he was a Hyuuga he didn't show it.

"Alright" Neji said colder then usual. Tenten nodded and took Kiba's hand that he extended and went off.

When they got there Kiba let go off Tenten's hand and knocked on the door. "Come in" said a very exhausted Shizune. When they walked in the Hokage was ravishing threw her desk.

"Ah. I found it". Said the Hokage proudly. "You three have been assigned to a A-rank mission. The mission is to go to the sweat rock and assassinate Hizjo Mezko. He is a ninja from the hidden cloud village. He has been raping and killing women. It's classified as a A-rank because of his kakegenki (sorry for spelling). He can morph into anyone's body by sight or touch. Not even the byakugon can see through it. Tenten you can handle yourself but be careful".

Neji was shocked but again didn't show it. '_Like I would let him touch Tenten'._

"You will be staying at that inn for the time being".

They nodded "When do we leave", asked Neji.

"At sundown meet at the gates and go". They nodded again and left.

**Sundown...**

Neji was waiting at the gates when he saw Tenten and Kiba walking up to him holding hands. That made Neji sick to his stomach. "Ready" Neji said coldly.

"Yup" they said in unison and took off.

**TBC...**

* * *

**(A/N: Hoped you like it. The next chapter will be up tomorrow, Please review :{l .)**


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto**

**Short got concert already wrote it got erased by my brother a little pissed.**

* * *

They got to the inn short after that. They walked in and heard people having sex in the back round "Yeah faster like that" was all they heard, Tenten and Kiba looked at each other and started to crack up. When a girl walked out of the back room she said to some guy "You still owe me 5$ (her shirt said "GG" but Tenten thought it should be "DD"). When she finally noticed them she said "Oh hey hey hey. You must be the kononah ninja. But I have some bad news, there isn't a lot of rooms available so some buddy is going to have to double up, my apologies". After a vet awkward walk to their rooms Tenten said who's doubling up".

"If you want we can share a room" Kiba said wih a smirk. Neji got very pissed off and thought Tenten wouldn't share a bed with him.  
"Sure said Tenten surprising Neji.

"Are you sure about this Tenten" Neji asked.

"Yeah it's fine" and with that Kiba grabbed the key and Tenten and went into the their room.

**Neji's P.O.V**

The door slammed into his face and he turned his byakugon on. They were already making out on the bed. Kiba was touching Tenten the way he wanted to touch her. He was about to smash the door down when Tenten broke the kiss and said something Neji couldn't comprehend.

**Tenten's P.O.V**

"Kiba aren't you taking this a little to far" she asked with a smile.

"No. If you want to make him jealous then we have to make out, he is using his blood line limit I can tell".

"OK". Tenten said with a smile. "But we better get to bed, we have a long day tomorrow". He nodded and went to bed.

* * *

((sorry so short and not detailed I really have to go.)


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto.**

**(A/N: Here is chapter 4. Sorry again about that last chapter.)**

* * *

**The next morning**

Neji woke up first and got ready, when he was done with that Tenten and Kiba were still not awake. So he went into there room, he saw a cuddling Kiba and Tenten. As he shook the both of them he thought '_I'm gonna rip that dog boy's head off'. _Tenten opened her eyes and saw a angry Neji. "Morning" Tenten said with a smile.

"Morning Ten" Kiba said with a smile, Neji only grunted in response.

"Alright, let's get ready " said Tenten as she grabbed her bag and went into the bathroom. Neji saw Kiba looking at Tenten ass and hit hm upside the head.

"What was that for?" Kiba said with some annoyance.

"Keep your eyes to yourself" Neji said with a glare.

"Why should I, she's my girlfriend" Kiba said with a smirk.

"I just thought you wanted to keep your eyes" Neji said with a glare that would make the Hokage have a second thought of saying something back.

Right as Kiba was about to respond Tenten walked out of the bathroom fully dressed. "Your turn" she said to Kiba with a smile. She still she still had her hair down and that made Kiba lose it. He grabbed her and started to kiss her fiercely. Neji was about to smash his head away when a sign of relief came when Tenten backed away and said, "We don't have time" with a smile. when she looked at Neji he was pissed and Kiba pouted as he went into the bathroom.

She walked over to the mirror and started to put her hair up. But Neji said "Leave it down, you look even cuter like that." He then realized what he said, Tenten walked over and gave him a kiss on the check.

"Thank you" she said with a smile. Neji immediately smiled and blushed. Kiba then walked out of the bathroom without a shirt on, '_Showoff' _Neji thought as Kiba walked over and gave a Tenten a huge. She blushed right away and Neji thought '_How dare he make Tenten blush'_ and he realized he's getting even madder by his thoughts.

Neji finally cooled of when Kiba put a shirt on. "Alright what's the plan" asked Kiba curiously.

"Well since byakugon won't work in this situation"- he paused as he took out at a bag with a glove in it "you'll have to sniff him out"

"Alright what are you and Tenten gonna do?" Asked Kiba.

"We'll wait here until you sniff him out" Neji said.

"Alright" said Kiba as he walked over to Tenten and smashed their mouths together, when he was done with that he just walked out.

"I've got a few questions" said Neji.

"O.K..." Tenten said.

"When did you start going out with Inuzuka". He said with some jealously in his usual stoic voice.

"I didn't think you care" she said bluntly. That hurt him to think that she doesn't know hom much he really cares for her.

"I just couldn't think of you being with a guy like him." Neji said.

"Why you jealousy" she said with a triumphant smirk.

His face immediately heated up "Um... er" he said using the only word he could muster out.

She walked over to him and whispered huskily in his ear "Well what are you gonna do about it?"

That sent chills down his spine. He couldn't take it anymore he wanted all of her and now. He didn't care if she was with Inuzuka, he'll change it. He brought her petite form and knocked her on the bed. He prettily much jumped on her causing her to gasp. "Your mine" he said with a smirk and she said...

**TBC**

* * *

**(A/N: Alright that was chapter 4. Hope you like it please review.)**


	5. Chapter 5

**Disclaimer: don't own naruto**

* * *

She said "I've always been your". He kissed her and she tilted her head to deepen the kiss. He ran his tong on the lining of her lips requesting entrance, she understood and parted her lips. Their tongues danced until they heard a knock on the door. They jumped off each other and Kiba walked in slowly. He smirked when he saw Tenten with her hair messes up and blushing, Neji the same way as Tenten."Took you long enough, she's yours" Kiba said with a wink. "I found the guy, we better hurry if we want to catch him". They nodded and followed Kiba out of the inn.

They arrived at a bar and Neji said "which one is he". Kiba pointed to a gut sitting at the bar, he had hair like Kiba with eyes as blue as the sky. He was cute in Tenten's eyes. "Alright we'll follow him for the day and get his schedule". They both nodded. They followed him as he went around town to a few places for food tea or business. They were a little confused when he met up with a really old man the pulled a kunai at him. They looked at each other, not knowing what to say they watched. He easily took care of the old man without killing him. He then went to another bar and ogled at woman for a hour or so while drinking beer. He left and went to a near by hotel, like the on they stayed in but a little nicer staff. They watched and made sure nothing else happened. When he fell asleep they headed back to the hotel. It was a silent way back but nothing unusual on missions. For some reason Tenten didn't even notice Neji grab ahold of her hand until he squeezed it. She looked over at him and saw him hive a faint smile. She snuggled into his arm and he just ended up just putting his arm around her shoulder. Kiba looked over at them and smiled, '_at least their happy'_ he thought to himself on the way back.

When they got back to the hotel Kiba said "You can have my room Neji. I don't think it would be right if I stayed in the same bed as Tenten-chan" with a wink.

Tenten blushed and Neji said "You don't mind do you?". He said it with a unusual warmness to his tone.

"Of course I don't" she said while Kiba tossed their room key to Neji and so did Neji. Kiba walked into the room and Tenten took the key from Neji. She turned to open the door , when the door opened Neji grabbed her and shut the door. He pushed her against the wall but made sure not to hurt her. He kissed her gently but passionately, he tilted his head for more access. Neji took the clips out of her chestnut hair and rapped his fingers in it. That sent chills down her spine and she have always wanted to touch his hair so she did the exact same thing as Neji. Right when she did he...

* * *

**(A/N: That was chapter 5. The next chapter will be out Monday. Sorry for it being so short I had a lot of stuff to do. Please review.)**


	6. Chapter 6

**Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto**

* * *

He took off his forehead protector, she always thought he looked cuter like that. She again rapped her fingers in his silky hair, causing him to suppress a moan. He picked her up and layed her on the bed. He gently started to trail kisses from her mouth to her chin to her neck. He made sure to leave a few hickies to prove that he was her's and only her's. When he kissed her collarbone she felt like she was floating and let a moan escape from her mouth.

When he heard her moan he ripped off her shirt leaving her in only a bra, but that soon came off to. He started to kiss her chest every where making sure to leave a few hickies there to. She started to unbutton his shirt, when she reached the last button he took the rest of it off. She flipped him over wanting to take a little charge (he even gasped a little). She kissed him passionately and just like he did she started to trail kisses from his mouth to his chin to his neck, (she made sure to leave some hickies to, just to be fair). He kissed her on the forehead while she kissed him on the chest making sure to leave a nice purple mark. She kept kissing down his chest until she reached his pant's lining. She didn't even notice her pants were around her knees. When she did notice she blushed and Neji took the chance to take charge again and flip her over.

When he got the to take charge again he took the rest of her pants off and took a second to stare at her majestic form. He didn't even notice his own pants where at his knees (payback's a bitch). When he did notice he just took the rest of them off. She moaned when Neji started to kiss her thighs, '_When did he get there'_ she thought. But for some reason unknown for the both of them they took that exact moment to rip off each other's remaining clothes. They both took a moment to look at each other's naked form's. Neji finally regained his composer and got ready to thrust into her (I think you know what happened next 3)

**The next morning**

Kiba woke up before Tenten and Neji which is a surprise. Even when he was done getting ready they still weren't up, so he went into there room and was shocked. Neji was holding Tenten. She was covered in a blanket and so was Neji. But Kiba could tell they were both naked. Tenten had hickies on her neck and so did Neji. But unlike Tenten Neji's chest showed and Kiba could see hickies all over it. He laughed and shook the both of them.

When Neji opened his eyes he tightened his grip on Tenten's waist, Kiba ran out of the room afraid of Neji's rath. Tenten stirred when she heard the door close. "Morning" Neji said with some warmth in his words.

"Morning" she said with a smile. Neji loosened his grip on her and both of them got showered and dressed.

They walked out of the room and saw Kiba there waiting for them with a smirk on his face, "Ready?". They nodded and left the inn...

**TBC**

* * *

**(A/N: Alright hope you liked it. I was gonna up date yesterday but I had to go somewhere. I will update tomorrow. Do you think I should have put lemon in this? Please tell me and review. If you like this story then you should check out my other story I will never let you go. Yes it's another Neji X Tenten.)**


	7. Chapter 7

**Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto**

**(A/N: Okay here is chapter 7. Hope you like).**

* * *

Tenten, Neji and Kiba went to a near by breakfast shop. They had to spend some time since they don't know his schedule till later. "Alright so what's the plan" asked Kiba with a smile like usual.

"We need a way to get his attention without tipping him of that were here". Neji said with his thinking face on.

"Well he is a rapist right. So why don't we bait him". Kiba said without realizing he just got the Hyuuga pissed of, if they were to use bait they can't use a person they would have to use Tenten.

"..."was Tenten's response.

"The problem with that is that who would we use for bait"? Kiba said thinking out loud.

"We can't use a citizen, or they would get hurt." Tenten said also thinking out loud.

"Well, and Neji don't over react, we could use Tenten as bait if she's okay with it?" Kiba said getting ready to shield off any punches that might come his way. But none did, when he opened his eyes there was a fist near his face. But there was a wrist around it, Tenten's wrist. '_Thank you Tenten'_ Kiba thought as he sighed.

"Listen Neji, Kiba has a point. We can't use a citizen so the only choice would be me" she said with a smile.

"Tenten are you sure about this?" Neji said with a confused face. Kiba decided to stay out of this knowing that this is relationship problems.

"Yes it will be fine, you know I can handle myself" she said with a cocky smile.

"Fine but only if I'm near you at all times." Neji said with some anger/jealousy in his voice.

"Fine but just make sure you don't get us caught" she said with yet another cocky smile. Kiba decided to just watch at this point.

"Alright" Neji said with a smile only reserved for her. He wrapped his arms around her waist, she rapped her arms around his neck. They both got caught up in the moment and didn't even notice a very shocked Kiba next to them. But they didn't care, they kissed as everyone around them AWWWed. Neji could feel Tenten smile against his lips. They broke apart when they noticed everyone was still staring.

"Our bad" Tenten said with a smile.

"Don't worry you to love birds" Kiba said with a smile but sadly for him he felt a fist met his face. "Oww" Kiba said while putting. Tenten laughed while Neji put a arm around her shoulder.

"Alright, well why don't we catch him when he goes to the last bar before he goes to sleep" she said.

"That's fine with me" Neji said as Kiba nodded.

"Alright, well I got to dress to impress" said Tenten with a smile.

"What exactly are you going you wear" said Neji with some curiosity in his voice.

"You'll just have to wait and see" she said with a mishstevious (sorry don't know how to spell that) smile as she walked away from the her confused friend and boyfriend.

* * *

**(A/N: Alright that was chapter 7, hope you liked it. Please review :} )**


	8. Chapter 8

**Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto**

**(A/N: Alright here's chapter 8. Hope you like it.)**

* * *

**A few hours later...**

Tenten was just finishing getting ready. She showered, showed and now she is dresses to impress. She looked in the mirror and smiled to herself, _'I wonder what Neji will do when I show him the dress'._ She was wearing a dark blue dress that had slights going down the sides. It stopped a little after the knee. She wore her hair up knowing Neji wouldn't like it if she showed people what she looked like with her hair down. But instead of two buns she wore on big bun, she even made sure to put a few sebon needles in their, in fact she had a lot of weapons hidden in her dress. She had dark black legging's that made her blue heels stick out but just in the right way. She looked at the clock (yes there was a clock) and knew she better show Neji and Kiba the dress so they can get ready to go. She inhaled quickly and grabbed the door knob, slowly she turned it while she listen to Neji and Kiba talk in the hallway.

When Neji and Kiba heard the door knob turn they turned their heads to be shocked. Kiba did a double take while his nose started to bleed and Neji he did something a little different.

Neji looked and was amazed, but a little jealous knowing his Tenten wore that for Hizjo (the rapist). He decided he needed to show her that she was his and only his, he lunged at her with full force. She was shocked when he placed a rough yet gentle and passionate kiss on her lips. On instinct and instinct alone she shut her eyes and rapped her arms around his neck. He was happy she did that so he put his arms around her waist and proceeded to kiss her.

Kiba was looking at them in outer shock. He never expected the calm and cool Neji Hyuuga to do something so eager and romantic. He was a little jealous of that but knew if he said anything he would be killed by the great Hyuuga power.

The kiss lasted a little long before Tenten broke it apart much to Neji's displeasure. She said "We don't have time right now, we better get going." she said with a smirk thinking she got a little control of the situation.

Sadly she was wrong, Neji tightened the grip around her waist and placed a kiss on her neck. the placed he placed was the one spot that really made her go weak at the knees. He said with a smirk on his face "Oh come on just one more minute wouldn't hurt". He knew she wouldn't be able to resist, and he was right. He soon felt a pair of soft arms wrap around his neck and felt a pair of soft lips press against his. He knew all to well what was happening and tightened the grip on her waist again. He tilted his head to deepen the kiss, when ever he kissed her he felt like he was in heaven and there was only peace.

Kiba was getting tired of this and stepped in "All right you to love birds we got to go". They were glaring as he dragged them out of the hotel and into a bar.

* * *

**(A/N: Alright hope you liked it. Sorry if you wanted to see what happened in the mission, but don't worry that will be in the next chapter. PLEASE REVIEW).**


	9. Chapter 9

**Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto**

**(A/N: Alright here is chapter 9, hope you like it)**

* * *

**At the bar...**

Tenten, Neji and Kiba showed up at the bar, first Tenten walked in searching foe her target. A few minutes later Neji walked in and walked over to the bar, Kiba walked in last and went over to the other side of the bar and ordered a drink as well. Tenten looked all over the bar but couldn't find Hizjo (their target), but just as she thought that he walks right into the bar. She quickly sat down at the bar and ordered a drink.

Hizjo was walking into the bar and he saw the most beautiful girl he ever seen. He knew then and their that he wanted her and he was going to get her no matter what. He walked over to her and sat down, he ordered a drink and turned toward her.

She as pleased when she saw him turning towards her. She quickly looked over to Neji who gave her a nod. When he looked straight at her and she smiled. "Hello" he said friendly.

"Hey" se said with a smile that made him think she is very innocent.

The bartender handed her tha drink and she said sweetly "Aregato" (sorry not sure how to spell that). She took it and drank it swiftly, mentally thanking herself for her high tolerance for liquor.

**Neji's POV**

He looked jealousy at a smiling Tenten and Hizjo. He knew it was just for the mission but he couldn't help fell that way. He watched as Hizjo ordered her another drink, he wasn't worried that she would get drunk she had a high tolerance for liquor. He knew he was suppose to attack Hizjo when they were on the way back to his house. He glanced at Kiba and gave him a sign meaning 'Ready'. He gave a nod and Neji turned his attention to where Tenten and Hizjo were suppose to be. But hey weren't, Neji quickly activated his byakugon but couldn't find them. He rushed over to Kiba and said "Where did they go".

"I'm not sure, I didn't see. We better find them and quick, let's go." With that they dashed out in to the streets in search of Tenten and Hizjo.

**Tenten's POV**

She knew she had him hook line and sinker. She looked over at Neji before feeling a hand, and her eyelid's getting so heavy she couldn't keep them open. She quickly drifted off into a forced sleep.

When she woke up she was in a dark room, nobody else was in their. She looked at her wrist and they were bound with rope, so were her feet. She quickly reached into her dress for a kunai she hid. Luckily the guy was dumb enough not to check her for weapons. She quickly cut the ropes and her feet and wrist and stood up. She looked around the dark room, she put her hands on the wall and looked for a switch. Luckily she found a switch and quickly turned it on. She looked around the now lit room. It had wooden floors and blue walls, there were chairs and a small wooden box in the room. But the box looked more like a box the wood holds scrolls. She walked carefully over to the box and but it on a chair. She opened the box slowly and like what she thought there was a scroll. When she opened the scroll there were...

* * *

**(A/N: Alright that was my 9th chapter. Hope you liked it. Please review and I will update tomorrow.)**


	10. Chapter 10

**Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto **

**(A/N: Alright here is chapter 10. Hope you like I, sorry I was suppose to update yesterday but I had to go to a party and left late.)**

* * *

She opened the scroll and saw a bunch of names with seals next to them. She looked over the seals and recognized it as a storage seal. She quickly did the sings to undo the seal and poof. There was a necklace there with the person's assail. Her thoughts were interrupted by hearing a loud crash from the other side of the wall.

**Neji's POV**

Neji looked all over the streets for Tenten. But he stopped which made Kiba stop. "What's wrong?" Asked Kiba as Neji searched threw his pockets.

Neji pulled a clip out of his pocket and said "use this to sniff her out."

Kiba took the clip and sniffed it "Alright let's go". Kiba said as he rushed out in a certain direction. They reached there destination pretty fast and Kiba said "This is the place, Tenten is inside".

"Thanks Kiba, alright I'll go in first you follow". Neji said as he walked to the door. They were being cautious but that went to hell when they heard a voice that wasn't Tenten's.

"Well you found me. Your precious friend is in that room." He pointed to the door behind him. "Relax I haven't done anything to her. Yet". He said with a smile that made Neji het pissed of. "All you have to do is bet me" he said as his body started to change.

"What are you doing" said Neji.

"Just getting a better body for this" he said with a smirk on his face as he changed into Tenten's body. "Ah, all done. Let's go."

"You prick" said Neji. He wanted to kill him for using his bloodline limit to change into Tenten. But he was also contemplating about hitting him. Even though he isn't really Tenten he looked just like her. But he knew he had to do this if he wanted to get Tenten back, so he put all his differenced aside and charged at the man. He also activated his byakugon quickly. He shouted quickly when the man was in range "8 trigrams 64 palms" and his hands moved so fast they were a blur. Kiba was surprised Neji got him right away. When Neji was done the man slammed against the wall creating a loud crash (he landed on a shelf that was made out of glass. Neji quickly ran to the door the man pointed to earlier, he opened it quickly and found a defensive Tenten standing with a scroll in her hand.

**Regular POV**

Tenten dropped her guard when she saw it was Neji, Neji quickly rushed over to her and hugged her in a crushing embrace. "I was so worried" he said to Tenten in a whisper to make sure Kiba didn't hear.

"Me to" she said as he tightened his grip on her.

"Let's get out of here, what's in your hand?" he asked.

"Oh I think it's a list of the woman he raped and a keep sake he kept. We should bring it to the hokage." she said.

"Yeh that sounds should get back to the hotel and rest. We will be heading back tomorrow." He said as he grabbed her hand and brought her back to the hotel. When they got back they changed and went to bed being to exhausted to do anything.

**The next morning **

They got dreesed and headed to Kononah. On the way he said with a smile "I liked this mission, except the part where you got kidnaped but besides that it was good."

"I liked it to" said Tenten whith a smile.

"I have been meaning to ask you guys, what happened in your room two night ago (the night they had sex)" Kiba said with a smirk, already knowing what happened.

Neji and Tenten looked at each other and and said in unison "Nothing". And they headed back to kononah with smile on each other's faces, knowing this is gonna be a new start.

**FIN**

* * *

**(A/N: Alright that was the end, hoped you liked it. Please review and I will be having a new storing coming out soon.)**


End file.
